


[已完结]ユメハジメハナ

by ezJKL



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezJKL/pseuds/ezJKL
Kudos: 9





	[已完结]ユメハジメハナ

涩甜的酒水下肚，酒保摇晃着手中的器皿又要给他斟上。  
“不用了。”堂本光一摘下眼镜揉了揉眉间，“我该回去了。”说罢便要起身，手臂突然被猛地撞到，碰倒了手边的酒杯。  
“啊，抱歉。”明明是被撞的那一方，堂本光一却先道了歉，抬手带回眼睛遮着脸继续离开的步子。

“刚，没事吧。”  
堂本刚看着离去的西装笔挺的背影，莫名有些熟悉，但是酒吧内灯光昏暗，硬是没有看出来是谁。  
大概是自己以前的某个客人吧。

“听说了吗，隔壁班的堂本老师订婚了。”  
“谁呀谁呀。”  
“好像是他以前的同学。”  
堂本刚听到堂本的名字注意力不自觉的朝向了声音来源的方向，隔壁班的班主任是和自己同姓的堂本，但是自己却从来对这个老师没有什么印象，也许不起眼，也许是个油腻的中年秃头，谁在乎呢。  
卷着留长的发尾，堂本刚翘着脚坐在自己座位上在抽屉里看着昨晚约的对象出的价钱，出手还算阔绰，大概今晚就可以挣到这一个星期的零用，这样自己就可以和朋友们一起去打电玩了，心里美滋滋的回了对方一个好，正巧班导就进来，赶紧把手机往抽屉里塞了塞。  
“安静一下。”班导挥了挥手让同学们坐回位置，“大家应该都知道了，因为隔壁班的堂本老师要订婚了，所以就辞去了班导，从今天开始，他就会担任我们班的数学老师，我们班的田中老师就去隔壁当班导了。”他朝门口招了招手。  
“堂本光一，请多指教。”  
堂本刚抬起眼，眼前西装革履的男人，好像……

嘴角扬起一个玩味的笑容，心里有了有趣的想法。

这个堂本老师讲课还不错，但也可能是因为比起之前的田中，颜值不止高了一个层次，因为带着银框眼睛，看上去禁欲又薄情，现在的小姑娘肯定都喜欢这个类型的，只不过，众所周知，他已经订婚了。  
“老师，恭喜你啦。”一下课学生们就围了上去，争相和堂本光一搭话，堂本光一也没怎么回复，只是在她们说话的时候轻轻点头表示自己没有无视掉，待堂本光一摆脱同学们走出教室，堂本刚才有所行动。  
对方走的很快，感觉像逃跑似的离开了校舍，堂本刚追上去小跑着叫着老师的名字，对方应声回头，他才喘着气跑到堂本光一跟前。  
“有什么事吗。”  
“嘛，也不是什么大事。”堂本刚调整好呼吸，扬起脸，“老师有记得我吗。”  
“没什么印象。”  
“但我对老师很有印象哦~”堂本刚略踮起脚，凑近在眼镜背后看似波澜不惊的堂本光一，手指轻点在他的胸口。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
堂本刚微微一笑，更加大胆的靠近在附在他耳边。  
“下次去那种酒吧，要换身衣服哦，堂 本 老 师。”然后飞快的在他脸颊上蜻蜓点水的啄了一下，跑开了。  
堂本光一愣在原地，看着跑走的身影，他原以为自己会慌张，感到惊讶，或者恶心，可是现在他脑海里只有方才小恶魔在眼前短短几秒的三角形嘴唇。  
意外的，并不讨厌。  
堂本光一摸摸自己的脸颊，学生们也不是第一次开这种玩笑，但是刚才那个学生提到了昨晚，想必自己铤而走险的尝试落下了把柄。  
这本就是他的目的，只不过没曾想发现的是自己的学生。

晚上，堂本光一再一次来到酒吧，距离自己的住所很近，知名的红灯区里最具人气的特殊偏好酒吧，昨晚在来之前他都给自己灌了瓶酒，本就不胜酒力，壮着胆也就这样进来了，可是面对这边扭动缠绵的躯体，他怀疑的心并没有起任何波澜。  
他知道自己不喜欢女性，但是也不确定自己是否喜欢同性。  
走到吧台，像昨天一样，在他买醉前清醒的时候会有很多人前来搭讪，但都自讨没趣的离开，虽然每个都说堂本光一是他们喜欢的类型，但是每一个都没有继续下去的意思。  
堂本光一心里暗骂了他们一通，他本来只是来测试一下，看看自己到底是不是同性恋，还是说自己根本就提不起任何性致，无论哪一种，至少在结婚前他想弄明白。

自己与未婚妻是相亲结婚，是家里要求的，自己已经到了适婚的年纪，父母看他毫无动作都表示担心，而堂本光一则觉得结不结婚都无所谓，于是听父母的要求去了相亲的地方，没想到对方居然是自己的初中同学，他对这个姑娘有点印象，只是没想到对方对自己一直有兴趣，于是见了一两次面他就直接求婚了，对方也就这么答应了。  
她说她觉得很幸福。  
可是自己根本没有任何感觉。  
婚礼全权交给未婚妻筹备，自己回到学校就宣布了订婚的消息，学校的人都在祝福自己，然而堂本光一却感受不到一星半点的愉悦，甚至他觉得这是件很麻烦的事，与其把这些琐碎的事分散到社交关系不如多搞点学术研究，理科比这些玩意儿有趣得多。

“哎呀，老师，你居然又来了。”

堂本光一回过头，发现是白天自己的学生。  
作为教师，其实他应该领着面前的人赶快离开这种场所，可是无论是自己的状况还是对方一副与白天截然不同这里熟客的模样，都让他觉得这不是个适合的选项。  
“今天没有穿那一身过分的西装了？”看着学生就这么坐在了自己身边，原本在他周围的他的“朋友们”也都退散，堂本光一看着他松松垮垮夸张的衣服，心里对眼前学生有了自己的判断，“老师就算穿休闲装也很帅哦。”  
“你在这里都一口一个老师这样叫我，不奇怪吗。”  
“既然老师没有把我赶走，说明老师也是奇怪的人呢。”堂本刚翘起脚勾着他的小腿，“而且我经常和daddy们一起玩这种角色扮演呢。”  
果然。  
堂本光一灌了一口酒，他没有任何兴趣去教育眼前这个对自己安全毫不在乎的学生，对方兴趣满满的撩拨自己，丝毫没把自己当做老师，而是作为他的一个普通“客户”。  
“以前没看到老师来过呢，说明老师不是爱玩的那一类咯。”堂本刚看对方没有拒绝自己的撩拨，于是更加大胆的抬手搭上他的手臂，明显有健身的线条曲线让他忍不住多摸了几下，毕竟来这边找乐子的大部分都是些油腻的中年大叔，像眼前这种满脸写着禁欲却完全不拒绝自己，有好好健身长得也算好看的人来说，自己才是赚了的那一方，“还是说老师昨天有带战利品回家呢。”  
“没有。”堂本光一推了推眼镜斜眼看着整个人都快贴在自己身上的堂本刚，“那你呢，既然你提到了昨天，看来你昨天也在。”他上下打量了一下对方看起来还有些幼齿的长相，“你又有带着猎物回家吗。”  
“噗，老师~我可不是那一类哦。”堂本刚勾了勾手指让酒保给堂本光一添酒，“我一般不提供那种服务，除非——”他埋在堂本光一耳边，“给的钱够多。”  
“真是毫无原则啊。”  
“钱就是我的原则呀。”说实话，堂本刚也确实没有和哪个客人做过，虽然有隐瞒自己的年龄，但是来这边的客人一般都有着特殊的取向，做的事情也都点到为止，毕竟过分的事情自己听取前辈的建议加价到了一个高度，所以一般只是来尝鲜的顶多是摸一摸手或者大腿，偶尔会有人要摸身体，堂本刚直接报价，对方就吓得只敢边缘试探了。  
比如昨晚那个，明明舍得花了大价钱，却只是把他叫去包间拍照，然后就把他叫走了，不过好像因为很满意成品，还多给了他钱，也算是没那么无趣的一个了。  
“多少钱。”  
“嗯？”堂本刚听清了他问的话，但是还是不敢相信对方会问自己，毕竟这个人明明知道自己是他的学生，难不成还真像和自己做吗，真是变态啊。  
虽然觉得变态，但是，比想象中的有趣。  
堂本光一认真的侧过身子，看着堂本刚的眼睛，“你要多少钱。”  
“十万。”  
“好。”

被堂本光一带到宾馆的时候堂本刚还是蒙圈的。  
看着地方熟练地在无人前台的宾馆挑了个大床房，感觉自己猜错了对方的属性，堂本光一虽然看上去一表人才，但是可能是个衣冠禽兽的玩咖。  
刚进门，堂本光一就开始脱衣服，堂本刚明显没准备好的说自己要先去清理一下，因为他也没有搞过，自己业界的第一次就这么急匆匆的开始了还是有点突然的。  
“那你快点，我不能太晚回去。”  
堂本刚嘟嘟囔囔的进浴室，心想着要不要打电话问问前辈们该怎么做，自己也就偶尔看片知道的星星点点的技巧，万一这样直接出去暴露了自己其实啥也不会怎么办，对方会不会退钱，他要是敢自己就报警！  
噗，好像那样的话自己才像骗人的那一方。  
扭开浴室莲蓬头，凭借记忆先做清理，虽然前辈有说过他未成年前可能都不会发展到这一步，就算发展到这一步也要拒绝，可是自己实在是面对三万块日元毫无抵抗力，这样至少自己一个多月不用再来酒吧，可以买新衣服，还可以久违的去吃点好吃的。  
想到这里，堂本刚咬咬牙决定一定要认真对待，既然是第一次，至少要准备齐全，不能让自己受伤。

在家也不是没自慰过，灌肠也不算第一次，自己之前攒钱买的小玩具还附了使用说明，对前期准备工作还算娴熟，至少等他从浴室里磨磨蹭蹭出来，对方耐着性子还没走。  
“你弄了挺久。”堂本光一差不多也脱了干净，眼镜也放在床头，看到堂本刚还穿着内裤就指了指床让他先脱掉躺床上等他。  
“你也要洗吗。”  
“你都洗了。”堂本光一说完就进了浴室。

半晌，堂本光一直接从浴室里出来，堂本刚脱了裤子躺在床上，两腿间还夹着枕头，看到堂本光一撸动着半勃的阴茎走出来，还是不自觉的咽了口唾沫。  
比起自己，成年男人的阴茎更加粗长，毛发也更为浓密，而且因为勃起的缘故还涨红着青筋，对方走到床边直接压了上来，吓得堂本刚下意识的闭上了眼睛。  
“我很吓人吗。”堂本光一挑眉看着浑身紧绷的堂本刚。  
“没……没有。”堂本刚睁开一小条缝，离得这么近才好细细打量，堂本光一长得的确好看，完全没有那些油腻男人的感觉，很清爽，也可以称得上帅气，刘海微微遮住眼睛，但是可以看清睫毛很长，落下了一小块阴影，“不吓人。”  
“所以你不习惯开灯做？”堂本光一抬手按掉了灯，结果房间因为熄灯亮起了黑灯，虽然是淡淡的暖黄色，但是感觉一亮起来气氛都有所不同。  
堂本刚再次咽了口口水，堂本光一看他好像放松了些，手就摸上了他的大腿，微凉的手掌顺着大腿内侧抚摸，引导似的将堂本刚的腿分开，“要我戴套吗。”堂本光一手指顺着臀肉向里，在堂本刚的穴口打转，“我不太懂你们业界的规矩。”  
“要……要戴的……”  
堂本光一从床边抽屉里拿出避孕套，咬开后给自己套上，堂本刚靠在靠背上看着对方的动作，觉得堂本光一一定不是自己一开始以为的那种一本正经的人，他肯定比自己经验丰富得多，待堂本光一撸好避孕套，看着堂本刚直勾勾的盯着他的下体，有些无奈的抬手握住了堂本刚的阴茎。  
第一次被别人握住自己阴茎的堂本刚猛地打了一个激灵，堂本光一自然是感受到了，他觉得堂本刚这是比较敏感，也没开口问，一手撸动着对方阴茎，一手给穴口做着扩张。  
说来他想去试试男人这一点还是和一任炮友走后门的时候产生的，毕竟那次的体验比起其他时候更有感觉，自己才会觉得自己是不是喜欢男人。  
穴肉紧紧绞着堂本光一的手指，这孩子怎么看的都不像是已经身经百战的老手，也许对方说谎了，或者对方其实是另一边，他搜过些片子，有些人的确喜欢这种方式，只不过自己不是，他朝手心吐了口唾沫，不顾堂本刚红透了的脸就抹在肉穴边缘，抹平褶皱而后塞入第二根手指，并拢张开。  
比起在家里自己做的时候完全由自己的节奏，堂本刚此时整个眼神都迷离的看着给自己做着扩张的堂本光一，对方认真的表情感觉不像是在给自己扩张，而像是在解题，因为专心扩张自己不争气的后穴，可怜兮兮被忽略的阴茎只能由自己撸动，堂本刚咬着嘴唇缓慢的撸动着，配合着后穴异物的幅度改变着手上的动作。  
塞入第三根手指的时候几乎是潦草的几下后穴就已经习惯了大小，一张一合的分泌出了些许液体，堂本光一一腿架上床，顶着堂本刚的屁股，把他一腿拉起放在自己肩头，一手捏着他柔软的腰，握着自己的阴茎塞入了对方准备好的了后穴。  
堂本刚皱着眉头看着堂本光一轻呼着气的脸，不是疼痛，而是陌生的肿胀感，自己拿玩具的时候似乎没有这么大，或者说没有对方这样熟练地技巧，后穴被完全拓开，挤压着内壁越痛越深，堂本光一感觉到对方在憋气，抬眼摸着对方的腰侧看着他安抚。  
“老师……”  
堂本光一歪了歪头，其实他不太习惯对方在床上也这样称呼自己，他抬手捂住对方的嘴，没想到对方前一秒还在皱着眉头呜咽着，下一秒就伸出舌头舔了自己的掌心。  
“老师，你，不喜欢我这样，叫你吗。”因为自己在他身体里动作，对方说话变得断断续续，稍微有些习惯了以后，眉头也舒展开了带着原有的那种小恶魔一般的笑容看着自己。  
“嗯。”堂本光一猛地挺了一下腰，结结实实的把对方顶撞在了床板上，虽然枕头护着头，但是身体里的冲撞感比头上强烈得多，堂本刚呻吟着手指抓着一旁枕头，堂本光一才发现对方涂着五颜六色指甲油，对于一个男生，很奇怪。  
他抬手捏住堂本刚的手腕，手掌略微使劲按开对方握紧的拳头，十指交织着握紧，下体的动作也温和了些，让身下的人继续放松着紧绷的身子，堂本刚直直的看着堂本光一，对方却盯着两人交合在一起的下体。  
为什么不看我呢。  
堂本刚有些不爽的夹紧腿，对方果然吃痛的抬起头看向了他。  
“还是不舒服？”堂本光一直起腰抽出来，“要不要换个姿势。”  
后穴突如其来的空虚感让堂本刚难耐的拉住堂本光一的手臂，也许自己的确是不习惯这个姿势，腿很麻，屁股和大腿都很痒，他点点头，堂本光一便帮他放下腿。  
“要不就从后面吧，你可能会习惯点。”堂本光一拍拍他的屁股，柔软的臀肉泛着粉红，其实自己也没什么感觉，但是既然已经开始做了，起码要做完。  
已经进入过一次的后穴很好再被进入，堂本光一贴着他的臀肉很快就大力抽插起来，比较传统的姿势的确对两边来说都更加省力，堂本刚不自觉的挺起腰，渐渐地两腿跪起，让堂本光一抓着自己的腰直冲撞进身体深处，一两次起落尤大的插入，堂本光一一手捞起堂本刚的腰，让他直起身子来，坐到自己腿上，全新的角度让顶头顶到了敏感的位置，几乎在第二次点戳的时候堂本刚就浑身颤抖的射了出来。  
射精以后堂本刚整个人都红的厉害，他回过脸试图索吻，可堂本光一全身心的投入在下体的交合中无暇顾及，堂本刚失落的抓住堂本光一在自己胸口的手，配合着扭动着腰，在堂本光一的低吼声中，对方可算也射在了避孕套里。  
堂本光一把避孕套打了个结丢在垃圾桶，堂本刚则喘着粗气趴在床上，堂本光一又去了浴室，头也不回的冲了个澡又出来直接穿起了衣服。  
“就……就走吗？”  
“做完了，没必要多待了吧。”堂本光一从皮夹里拿出钱，放在桌边，“你可以在这多待一会儿，明天中午才需要退房。”  
堂本刚伸手拽住堂本光一的衣袖，也不知道自己为什么就是想让他留下，可是堂本光一离开的心思已定，他抽开手戴上眼镜，叮嘱了堂本刚明天按时上课就离开了房间。

和堂本光一有过那么一个晚上。  
堂本刚在学校就开始多注意起了堂本光一的存在，对方甚至离开以后都没问过自己名字，在学校也几乎不和自己打照面，自己也没有任何理由去找他。  
两人就像平行线一样没了交集。  
堂本刚在笔记本上涂涂画画，看着国文老师在台上讲着平时还算感兴趣的诗词也没了兴致，他觉得堂本光一太过无情，比起自己先前任何一个主顾都更加令他烦闷，甚至在走廊匆匆擦肩而过，因为对方冰冷的态度，自己都没办法自然的打声招呼。  
这算什么。  
堂本刚气呼呼的趴在桌子上，在他原以为自己和堂本光一就会这样彻底没有联系的时候，因为自己的一次意外受伤，让他和堂本光一又有了交流的机会。

那是一次体育课，自己因为在学校大部分时候都心不在焉，所以被逼着跑步罚球，累到没气的堂本刚就站在太阳底下喘着粗气，背后突然砸过来的躲避球直接丢在了他脑袋上，生气的回过头去找那个丢自己的人，追着跑了一会儿，堂本刚直接晕倒在了操场上。  
醒来的时候发现自己已经在医务室，帘子外细细碎碎的好像有什么人在说话。  
“也是辛苦堂本老师你把他带过来了，这孩子就是有些中暑和贫血，没什么大碍，休息一下就好了。”  
堂本刚试图抬起身子，可是整个人都晕乎乎的，他整个人倒回床上引起了外面人的注意，床帘被打开，看到的是堂本光一面无表情的脸。  
“啊，老师。”堂本刚看着对方靠过来的样子，“没想到又见到你了。”  
“我是你老师，你天天都见到我。”  
堂本刚闭上嘴，他现在可没心情和堂本光一斗嘴，他看着保健室的老师好像接了个什么电话就走出去，于是才模糊着嗓子对堂本光一说，“我以为你不想看到我了呢。”  
堂本光一拉上帘子，坐到他床边的椅子上，“就像我刚才说的，你天天都有见到我，所以我也会天天见到你。”他抬手碰了碰堂本刚的额头，突如其来的关切让堂本刚爆发出力气握住了他的手。  
“老师你知道我是指什么。”堂本刚觉得自己的嗓子哑的可怕，感觉像有块石头压在自己嗓子眼，难受的很。  
堂本光一沉默了一阵，手也任由堂本刚这么握着，大概过了许久才叹了口气，抽出了手认真的看着堂本刚说道，“我结婚了。”  
“知道。”堂本刚侧过脸看向透着光的另一边，“还就是在………在那天的第二天。”记得第二天自己还想去问，却听说堂本光一请了假，一打听才知道那天是他婚礼的日子。  
堂本光一看着对方别过去的脸，不知为何自己心里有着一丝难以言说的愧疚。  
他自然是觉得自己对不起堂本刚，那天自己头也不回的走也不是没有原因，他在最后的时候有了切实的感觉，堂本刚侧过脸索吻的时候，自己察觉到了，甚至想吻上去，可是他只能咬着后槽牙挺弄完最后的动作。  
第二天他就结婚了，就算知道了的确有别样的感情，那又能怎么样呢。  
对方是自己的学生，又是男性，自己和他做爱有感觉，难道就能直接这样告诉自己的未婚妻这婚不能结了吗。  
他做不到，说不出口，因为这件事从最开始根本就是个错误。  
可笑的是，那天他没有喝醉，自己确确实实的有了感觉，不是单纯基于身体本能的，而是那种为对方动摇，想要与床伴结成更为亲密关系的情感。  
然而，自己知道了又能怎样呢。  
堂本光一站起身，刚准备走，袖口又被捏住，他低下头看着看向自己的堂本刚，内心有股暗流似乎又再次动摇了。  
“老师，你又打算这样走了吗。”

由于大家基本都还在上体育课，医务室也没有其他人受伤，堂本刚就这样拽着堂本光一的领子，肆无忌惮的大胆的吻着自己的老师。  
虽然是对方主动吻上的自己，堂本刚是惊讶的，但是身体诚实的不允许他犹豫，他迫切的需要这个吻，这个亲吻对他意味着太多太多，他伸出舌头探入对方的口腔，对方僵直了一秒便更为热切的回应着，舌头互相推挤着交互着唾液，嘴角流下点晶莹，堂本刚仰着脖子含住对方的舌头不让他脱离开来。  
不知又缠着堂本光一吻了多久，堂本刚才舔舔嘴唇放过了他。  
堂本光一虽然一脸潮红但是表现的足够平静，他整理了一下自己的领子，看着小恶魔一样擦着自己嘴角的堂本刚。  
“满意了？”堂本光一毫无察觉自己的声音都在打颤，这幅失态的模样就算是他自己都很难相信。  
堂本刚满脸笑容的摇了摇头，抬起胳膊勾勾手，堂本光一低下身子，他以为对方又回缠着自己接吻，可是堂本刚只是附在他耳边，悄声说：  
“怎么办，老师，我现在又想和你做了。”

从保健室休息好回来，堂本刚几乎是容光焕发，刚才和他闹着玩的同学来找他道歉，却被满脸笑容的轻易原谅了。  
堂本刚现在可不在乎这些，他现在关心的只有和堂本光一课后的规定。  
虽然在保健室对方并没有答应自己的无理请求，但是他答应了自己再到之前宾馆的地下停车场碰面。

好不容易等到下课，堂本刚就急急忙忙跑出学校，甚至用之前堂本光一给自己的钱打了出租车，因为司机一直眼神试探的看着堂本刚，堂本刚也愉快的无视了，毕竟现在什么都比不上能见到堂本光一重要。

到了停车场，在上楼的地方站了好久，一辆车才在眼前停住，车窗摇下来，是堂本光一，堂本刚赶紧打开车门坐上车，扒拉着堂本光一就要亲他。  
“等会儿。”堂本光一咳嗽几声让堂本刚把安全带系好，踩下油门心有所向的开出了停车场。

堂本光一的车开得很平稳，堂本刚在副驾驶座上跃跃欲试，他时不时的看向堂本光一认真开车的侧脸，脸颊红红红的期待着今天的夜晚。

车子不知道开了多久，堂本刚几乎在副驾都快睡着了，肩膀被人拍了拍，才发现开到了不知道哪个郊外的海边。  
堂本刚揉揉眼睛，侧过脸对堂本光一甜甜的笑，说自己很久没有睡过这么好的觉了，然后抬手勾住他的脖子，缠着他舔咬着他的嘴唇，堂本光一把眼睛放在一边，把座椅向后拉示意堂本刚过来。  
刺激感让堂本刚几乎没有任何犹豫的就攀了过去，跨坐在堂本光一身上，堂本光一也急躁的扒下他的裤子，捏着他的臀肉仰着脖子和他深吻着，两人都跃跃欲试，所以整个进入过程十分轻松。  
“动一动。”堂本光一揉着堂本刚的臀瓣，他几乎是很确定对方其实没什么太多经验，因为性爱过程中他表现的太过被动，虽然他有个柔软很会扭的腰，还有个摸着格外舒服的屁股，但是这并不能掩盖住他青涩的性爱技巧。  
在车内狭小的空间总归是会更加吃力，堂本光一动着腰拿回主动权，堂本刚拽着一边的安全带紧抿着嘴唇，看上去有几分难受的模样，然而腰上配合的动作看得出他十分享受这样的过程。  
“我要……射了……”堂本刚整个人红透的一抽一抽着，他眼角挂着眼泪的趴到堂本光一身上，可怜兮兮的撅着嘴看着堂本光一，“亲亲我，好不好。”  
堂本光一抬起一只手扶着他的后脑勺，上下一起来势汹汹的攻陷了堂本刚的最后防线，让他射在了自己小腹上。  
堂本刚软绵绵的靠在堂本光一怀里，对方还在自己身体里一拱一拱的，腰酸到不行无力的任由他动作，手搭在他肩膀上，只能在被深入的间隙舔吻着对方的嘴唇，剩余的时间，小嘴里都在难耐的呜咽着，就像某种被欺负的小动物。  
毫无罪恶感的堂本光一射在对方身体里才反应过来自己没戴套，皱了皱眉在副驾驶座那边找抽纸，因为阴茎还在堂本刚身体里，怀里的人咿呀的呻吟出声，垂眸看着，对方眨巴眨巴眼睛的看着自己，又低头看了看两人身体交汇处。  
“老师……我又，勃起了……”  
堂本光一摸索纸巾的手愣住，对方挺起身子给对方看自己压在两人中间抬头的阴茎，有些委屈的咬着自己的衣服伸手握住。  
“要我……呃，帮你吗。”堂本光一看着对方有意一边打量自己，一边撸动的模样，也懂了对方心思，于是抬起手覆盖在柱顶，带着薄茧有些粗糙的手也顺势握住了堂本刚的手，堂本刚应和着挺弄着身子往对方手里送，而堂本光一在他身体的阴茎也被撩拨的有勃起的趋势，他一手松开来顺着堂本刚撩起衣服展露出来的身体向上，拇指停留在他凸起的粉嫩乳尖。  
少年纤细白皙的身体和粉嫩的乳头，这是之前自己没能注意到的，他身上很白，胸口那块起了一块一块粉色的痕迹，被玩弄乳头后，往自己另一只手里送阴茎的动作更加急躁，于是凑上前，一口含住了硬硬的乳头。  
堂本刚惊叫出声，整个人立刻麻麻酥酥的缩紧，脚趾都绷了起来。  
堂本光一舌头灵活的舔舐着乳晕，几乎没用牙齿的拉拽着可怜的乳头，堂本刚紧紧抓着座椅边缘，完全无暇顾忌自己已经冒出前液的阴茎。  
“老师……老师……”  
堂本刚在泄出边缘崩溃的抱住堂本光一的身子，手指紧紧抠在他的背上，这点让堂本光一想起之前把自己背上抠出血印子的女人，他不喜欢，但是背后很快就抓不住的剐蹭着他的衣服，呢喃着的哭腔几乎是破碎了一般降在耳边。  
意外的是，比精液更早出来的是堂本刚后穴溢出的液体。  
堂本刚惊慌失措的向后退，撞在方向盘上，车子发出一声刺耳的鸣叫，堂本刚受到惊吓的捂住耳朵，看着周围。  
“没事。”堂本光一抚摸着他的脸，轻柔的安慰着，“这附近没人。”  
堂本光一手向后伸向堂本刚的臀缝间，手指触及湿湿滑滑的感觉很是新颖，像是和女人做的时候，又有些不同，堂本刚红着脸看着堂本光一细细打量的动作，一时间只能喘息着看着对方莫名的停顿。  
还没等他缓过来，堂本光一就一手揽着堂本刚的腰翻身把他压在身下，抽出阴茎的时候带出了很多刚才的液体，他好奇的拉高堂本刚的双腿，后者更为害羞的抬手捂住脸。  
手指试探的伸入的穴口，因为分泌的液体的缘故能够自如的肉壁里来回搅动，这种从未有过奇异的感觉让他的性欲猛增，堂本光一撇开堂本刚的双腿，挺腰直直的捅了进去。  
两人第一次做这种姿势的时候并没有这样的感觉，甚至双方都很排斥，现在堂本光一几乎是打桩机一样快速抽插着，结合处一直发出咕啾咕啾的声响，大起大落每一次都精准的戳在堂本刚的敏感点上，而堂本刚被这样迅猛的攻势刺激的难以组织出任何文字，只能用鼻音高昂的音调呻吟喘息回应着。  
精液填满了堂本刚的后穴，向后灌着流入着，堂本刚红着脸，手腕被握住拿开，堂本光一俯下身，亲吻着他湿润的眼睛。  
那一刻堂本刚从未觉得如此幸福。

因为衣服脏的彻底，堂本光一把堂本刚送回他说的家以后在楼下换了备用衣服才上楼，新婚妻子并没有等他已经在房里熟睡，他们虽然新婚但是两人却是分房睡，敏感的妻子肯定有察觉到，丈夫的心一刻都没有在她这里停过，但是她又能责怪什么呢，自己少女时期的梦想就是嫁给这个男人，现在已经得到了实质的婚姻，自己也是他的太太，这对过去的她来说足以了。

而堂本刚下车后独自走了很久很久，回到空荡荡的家，这里毫无生活气息，就算他现在一身皱巴巴的，也没有任何人会责备他。  
他早就习惯了这样没有爱的房子。  
是，房子，这里对他而言根本不是家。  
父母很早就外出工作，把他留在家里，按照法律没有监护人是不可以的，但是他的父母却任性的让他自己照顾自己，可是这空荡荡的家房租日益上涨，靠他们每个月汇的钱几乎只能交房租，但是堂本刚并不想告诉，他把房子里能卖的东西都统统卖掉了，父母就算是新年也不回家，自己一个人就更没有必要待在这里，他每晚都出去放纵，听着各色不同的人夸奖他，享受着所有人的爱慕，白天继续去学校扮演着父母以为的“好学生”。  
这样的人生，他也就这么习惯了。  
他的父母从来不考虑他能不能好好学习，升上大学，他们赚的钱也不知道是为了什么，只是埋头赚钱，所以堂本刚也觉得钱很重要，却同时又觉得钱根本不重要，他知道有花钱的必要又对钱没有丝毫留恋，所以他才能交到那么多“朋友”，他们巴结自己分一杯羹，指导自己赚的更多，堂本刚知道他们在利用自己，可是自己根本不会想抱怨。  
他只想觉得自己还活着，仅此而已。  
而现在他对活着的概念有了更多的一份充实的理解，他有了堂本光一，那个会温柔亲吻自己的男人，自己能够对着他撒娇，甚至不为了钱，只是为了他能够多亲亲自己，抱抱自己，就足够了。

堂本刚就这样和堂本光一有了地下关系，他享受着在学校就算装作不认识，想要做爱的时候就干得彻底。  
这样的关系大概持续了一个月，他的技巧也比最初的要娴熟了很多，这让他在性方面索求更多也更为大胆。  
就像现在。  
堂本光一一本正经的坐在办公桌前，而堂本刚则趴在他的两腿间，含着他已经硬到不行的阴茎，因为刚才有人回来了，所以堂本光一不能摸着他的头享受的发出那种性感的低声喘息了，但是看着堂本光一有些紧张的模样，堂本刚兴奋不已，坏心的用舌面舔着前端，而后吮吸着像舔舐着甜食，可经不起这样的折磨，他低下头看了眼堂本刚，堂本刚睁大眼睛无辜的看着堂本光一，对方一声冷哼伸手捏过他的下巴，另一只手扣在桌子边缘，挺了挺腰，全数射在堂本刚嘴里。  
也不准确，堂本刚的脸上和领子上也全是没能吃完的白浊，他舔着嘴唇把脸靠在堂本光一大腿内侧，捏着他的阴茎拍了拍自己的脸，堂本光一抽了张纸递给他，待他结果便腾出手抚摸着堂本刚的头发，揉捏着他的耳朵。  
“堂本老师，原来你在啊。”刚才进来的人站起身，似乎并没有发现除了自己原来还有人在，他试图靠近，堂本光一立刻紧张了起来，正巧下课铃响起，对方才放弃了靠近的举动。  
堂本光一看了眼擦完脸的堂本刚，对方还贴心的给他提起裤子扣好了皮带，在人潮逐渐靠近的时候，蹲着身子偷溜了出去，临开门还回头冲他做了个鬼脸。  
堂本光一无奈的看着晃着恶魔尾巴的堂本刚，低头发现地板上和自己皮鞋上都还有斑点，又抽了几张纸蹲下身子去擦，心想着要给这个偷懒的家伙一点惩罚才是。

于是，第二节体育课的堂本刚在被老师打发去器材室的时候就被堂本光一逮到，本还开心着想要索吻的堂本刚却被对方压到墙边。  
“怎……怎么了？”堂本刚惊慌失措的看着堂本光一，虽然两人也不是没在器材室做过，比如那边的跳马，自己可是把它弄得脏兮兮的被迫课后悄悄地去冲了好久，但是现在堂本刚还是不想就做，毕竟课程才刚开始，自己被老师下达了命令，如果不见了对方肯定会找人来找他，“我老师要我赶紧搬东西过去呢。”虽然被人撞见了堂本刚无所谓，但是堂本光一就不一定了。  
“哦，是吗。”堂本光一本来也没打算现在做就很干脆的放过了堂本刚。  
堂本刚狐疑的抱着器材跑出去，放好器材却发现堂本光一坐在了一边，若无其事的看着不知道刚才放在哪里的教案。

“哇，堂本老师今天居然出来了诶。”  
“这么看真是帅啊。”  
“喂，他可是已经结婚了的人啊。”  
“那也可以说很帅的嘛。”

堂本刚顺着姑娘们讨论的视线看过去，因为天气已经很热了，堂本光一早就不穿那种繁琐的西装三件套，只穿着普通的白衬衫，戴着他的眼睛翘着腿坐在树荫下，裤子恰好露出他的脚踝，自己刚才故意没有擦的皮鞋也擦的干干净净。  
哨子吹响堂本刚才意识到自己愣了太久，赶紧跟着队伍做着热身，因为要绕着操场跑，于是自然而然就会路过堂本光一身边，堂本刚忐忑紧张的跟着队伍跑着，刚到堂本光一身边，对方虽然没抬起头，但是就像察觉到了堂本刚的到来一样，扯开了自己的领带，顺手解开了紧扣的扣子，女生们尖叫的笑着，而堂本刚则脸红心跳的差点摔一跤。

于是那晚，自己的手就被领带拴在了床头，无论自己怎么恳求堂本光一就是不肯解开，直到做完，手上勒除了红印，堂本刚也还在刚才高潮的余韵里盯着印记发呆。  
“这样，明天还有怎么办。”堂本刚靠向堂本光一身边，现在他们开房，堂本光一会多待一会儿，抽会儿烟和他聊一会有的没的，堂本刚觉得他们就像普通情侣一样，所以每次这个时候脸上都藏不住的挂着笑容。  
“你不是有很多手链吗，全戴上不就挡住了。”  
“我在学校不戴的好不好。”  
堂本光一深吸了一口烟，低下头看了过去，对方支撑着脑袋有些怨气的看着自己，他不自觉的扯了扯嘴角笑了起来。  
“那就留着吧，反正学校有不少人知道你在校外的事。”  
堂本刚自然知道对方说的是自己之前在酒吧做的事，但是他却想装傻，“你是说和老师您在一起的事吗。”  
“在一起？”堂本光一挑眉，“有吗，我不只是你的顾客之一吗。”  
堂本刚没有接话，堂本光一也似乎不在意对方的沉默，掐了烟站起身伸了个懒腰。  
“老师。”  
堂本光一回头，虽然他依旧不习惯堂本刚这样执着的称呼自己为老师，但是这么久了也习惯了。  
“你知道的，我和你做过以后，就没有去酒吧了。”  
不是为他守护贞洁，堂本刚只是失了兴趣，与其去满足那些无趣又缠人的胆小鬼，自己宁愿和堂本光一维持着这种心惊肉跳刺激的关系，就算是堂本光一没有接受自己的勾引或者没有引诱他的时候，他也都会乖乖的回家，完成作业，多看些片，学习新体位，为的只是想讨好堂本光一，希望他能在自己身上的兴趣持续久一点，而对方也的确和自己维持了一个多月的肉体关系。  
至少，称自己为炮友也可以吧。  
堂本光一看着对方似乎有意在试探什么的眼神，也大概知道对方要表达的意思，他叹了口气，揉了揉堂本刚的头发。  
“那挺好的，至少比较健康。”  
堂本刚推开堂本光一的手，拉起被子闷住脑袋，这样的举动让堂本光一一时不知道该如何反应，坐在床边等了几秒，便也失去了耐心，在床边整理穿好衣服，直接离开了。

在那之后，堂本刚虽然没有拒绝过堂本光一，但是整个人又开始极其被动，在学校也没有再主动找堂本光一，因为这样尴尬的情况，堂本光一在学校也没有办法接近他，也只有在课后，两人碰面，堂本刚就会沉默的看着他，随后两人便会在那个宾馆楼下碰面，也只有在宾馆才会继续着看似一如往常的肉体关系。  
不知从哪天开始，堂本光一发现堂本刚会抽烟了。  
一次性爱结束以后，堂本刚自然而然的夹过堂本光一刚点燃的烟，放在嘴边娴熟的抽了起来，堂本光一愣神的看着堂本刚，张了张口却没能问出口。  
问什么呢，你为什么抽烟，还是你怎么了。  
无论哪种，自己都没有资格问出。  
他是他，他是堂本刚，不属于自己的堂本刚。

就这样两人继续断断续续的保持了不到一个月的关系，突然有一天，堂本光一就不再去找他，在那之后不久，便从同学口中听到了堂本光一妻子怀孕的消息。

也是从得知那个消息开始，堂本刚便对堂本光一不再报以任何希望。

就这样，迎来了暑假，堂本刚又把自己丢进了纵欲的深渊，只不过这次他没有了准则，堂本光一给的钱早就花光，自己颓废的样子反倒吸引了更多色胆包天的顾客，只要稍微一个眼神，就有不少人会为了自己掏出一叠又一叠钞票，但是堂本刚还是有底线，不会发生肉体关系，因为不知从什么时候开始他就觉得这件事恶心，交媾恶心，具有性意味的触碰恶心，他讨厌那些人对自己过分的动手动脚，因此有时候还会给店里添加不少的麻烦，而那些所谓的“朋友”也逐渐远离了他。  
堂本刚又成了孤单一人，只不过这次，彻彻底底的没了希望。

另一边，堂本光一的妻子和他摊了牌，她实在是受不了丈夫的冷暴力，自从自己怀孕，他几乎会是按时回家，每天就像个一般的好丈夫，因为自己怀孕，堂本光一的父母也来到家里照顾自己，可是她实在是无法面对他们。  
因为她和堂本光一都知道，这个孩子不可能是堂本光一的。  
因为堂本光一从来没有碰过她，他们的新婚之夜也只是止于亲吻，自己怎么可能怀上堂本光一的孩子。  
可是堂本光一自始至终就没有问过，这种沉默比激烈的询问更为可怕。  
面对坦白的妻子，堂本光一没有任何起伏的情绪，他直接说如果妻子实在过意不去，自己之后也可以和她生育真的属于他们的孩子，这样她便有理由可以继续留在自己身边做自己的妻子，原以为对方会觉得这个提议很荒唐，但是妻子却流着眼泪同意了。

孕肚长的很快，全家人除了堂本光一全都沉浸在了新生命即将诞生的喜悦中，而堂本光一就像被玻璃罩子隔绝开来的存在，父母有时候会责备毫不上心的堂本光一，这时妻子就会给他打掩护，堂本光一才得以脱身。  
妻子以为事情就会这样发展，生下孩子调养以后，自己又可以为堂本光一备孕，这样自己就会又两个可爱的孩子，堂本光一就更不会因此离开她。  
但这也只是她以为的。

临近预产期，孕检所需要观测的东西也会越来越多，堂本光一就让身体状况不佳的妻子住进了医院，每天回来陪她检查，学着按摩，医生护士都夸堂本光一是个体贴的好丈夫，也会是个好爸爸。  
他的妻子也是这么想的，怀孕期间，她觉得自己和堂本光一之间的的距离越来越近，亲密的如同本身应该如此的一家人。  
然而，出乎她意料的事情就这样发生在了平常的一天。

那天，堂本光一陪妻子做完产检，送她回病房以后准备回学校，却看到在医院大厅逗留的堂本刚，这时候的堂本刚已经留起了长头发，新学期开学以来就很少出现在学校里，之前有老师讨论过他这种太有个性的孩子，因为那些传言没有被开除都是万幸，可是现在自己却在医院见到了身上还带着血的堂本刚。  
看到周围没有警察，堂本光一才稍微有点放心的走上前，可堂本刚一看到他就像遇见鬼似的赶紧要跑，堂本光一把他拽住拉去楼梯间，才能好好的出声问话。  
“你这是什么情况。”堂本光一看着对方脸上有擦伤，身上也有血迹的模样，担忧便也写在了脸上。  
“说得好像你在乎。”堂本刚甩开他的手，抱着手臂靠到墙上，“你又是在陪老婆产检的？”  
“回答我的问题。”堂本光一冷着脸继续问。  
堂本刚被他严肃的样子下意识的畏惧了起来，于是就说自己被以前的客人缠上，对方要脱他衣服，于是自己就打伤了他跑路了，但是对方好像因此进了医院，于是自己就来看看。  
“你是傻的吗，如果真要出事，你就要坐牢的。”  
堂本刚低下头，“是吗，那也随便了。”  
“这种事情怎么可能随便？”堂本光一言辞激动的捏住堂本刚的肩膀，“那这个血呢，是你还是他的。”  
“当然是他的。”堂本刚都快忘记堂本光一的力气有多大，难以挣脱的他无奈的看着堂本光一皱着眉头，“你问这么多干什么，和你有什么关系吗。”话音刚落，堂本光一就伸手扒拉他的衣服，堂本刚恼羞成怒的踹开他，捂着自己衣服瞪着突然如此粗暴的堂本光一，“你他妈干什么，这里是医院。”  
“身上的伤，怎么回事。”  
堂本刚一愣，就刚才短短几秒，堂本光一就看到了？  
“没什么。”堂本刚故作轻松地拉好衣服，“我也不是那么容易打过别人的人，多几次就这样了。”  
堂本光一此刻的眼神冰冷的可怕，他直接脱掉自己的衬衫给堂本刚，穿着里面打底的背心，然后强压着怒火拽着堂本刚下楼，然后几乎是直接把堂本刚扔上了车。  
引擎轰鸣，并没有去学校，而是开去了堂本刚之前和他说的自己家的住址，等到了堂本刚才开口，说自己并不住这，拐了几个弯口，才到一个看起来小很多的房子。

堂本光一拽着堂本刚进了房子，一开门空荡荡的房子便让他感觉到了严重的不适，他跟着堂本刚去到他的房间，比起自己以为的不良学生的房间，这个房间过于整洁干净，基本上没有什么东西，只有好像并没有人睡过的床榻和简单地书桌和衣柜。  
堂本刚坐在床上，把堂本光一强行照在自己身上的衣服脱掉，然后又脱掉自己的，自顾自的从衣柜里翻找衣服。  
堂本光一看着他身上的伤痕，有新有旧，完全看不出过去那个白白净净软糯的模样，他甚至还黑了些，不知道最近都尽力了什么。  
“如果你不介意，我要先去洗个澡，身上还有一股那个男人的臭味。”堂本刚并不是在询问，只是单纯的说明了一下就离开了房间。  
堂本光一站在他房间，迟迟的不知道写下来该如何是好，还没等他犹豫片刻，就裹着浴巾的堂本刚推门进来，然后直接解开在堂本光一面前穿着衣服，而且故意穿的很慢，就像……  
“……我该走了。”  
“走什么。”堂本刚也就穿上了跳底裤就朝着堂本光一走了过来，“这位客人不想玩玩再走吗，我刚才已经清理好了，要怎么搞随便说。”  
堂本光一看着面无表情的堂本刚，握紧拳头挪不动步子。  
堂本刚捧起他的脸，缓缓地贴上去，舌头敲开对方紧闭的嘴唇也只不过是时间问题，不一会儿两人的位置就被转换，堂本光一搂着堂本刚似乎更瘦弱的身子贪婪的亲吻着，像是要把这几个月的通通都补回来。  
“要做吗。”堂本刚手搭上堂本光一的裤腰带，熟练的解开，堂本光一深吸了一口气，对方勾下堂本光一的底裤，握着阴茎就熟练的含弄起来，直到吸吮到勃起，他才站起身走到床边，没有一丝犹豫的趴好。  
衣物被褪去的声音，堂本刚趴在自己没睡过几次的床上回过头看了眼靠近的堂本光一，而后把枕头垫在身下，抬高腰就等着对方的进入。  
而这次，堂本光一却比之前的任何一次都要温柔，几乎是没有快节奏的抽插，温柔的缓慢抽送着，他深低下身子，一下一下的亲吻着堂本刚身后的伤痕，堂本刚十分不习惯的捏紧了床单，他不想看到对自己温柔的堂本光一，这样他原以为不会动的内心又会萌动，他又会想过去那样傻傻的喜欢着他无法自拔。  
“不要……”  
“什么？”堂本光一停下动作，压在堂本刚耳边，“怎么了，刚？”  
堂本刚几乎是听到对方叫道自己名字的时候就哭了出来，这好像是他第一次叫自己的名字，这么温柔的就在自己耳边叫着自己的名字，他眼泪止不住的呜咽着，堂本光一还以为自己弄疼他了不敢继续动作，他抚顺着堂本刚颤抖的背，亲吻着他的后颈和肩膀，他之前就留意到了对方肩膀处有一颗很明显的痣，所以做爱的时候有时候看到会觉得特别性感。  
“那……就今天一次，我能不能……”堂本刚断断续续的问着，堂本光一也就没有动作细心地听，“叫老师你光一？”  
“好。”

接到学校电话，堂本光一才想起自己原本是要回学校，撒了谎和学校请假，安抚着枕着自己肩膀眼角还挂着眼泪睡着的人。  
堂本光一看着对方熟睡的脸，他很想告诉他自己的情感，可是这对堂本刚而言，恐怕不那么重要，他有着宠爱，有着贪图他的人，自己也是其中之一，欲望构成的贪婪馋着他的肉体，自己却更为过分的喜欢着甜美孩子的吻和笑容，喜欢着他刚才做爱的时候会哭着唤着自己的名字，喜欢着他总是撅起那可爱的三角嘴唇索吻的样子。  
堂本光一低下脸，凑到堂本刚脸侧，在他的嘴唇上轻柔的点了一下，柔软的触感，没有过多的性意味，蜻蜓点水的点了一下，就像对方在自己脸上留下的吻，没有任何杂质，单纯的就是想要亲吻他。

堂本光一原以为自己和堂本刚的关系会恢复到从前，可是唯一的进步只是堂本刚重新来上学了，他的头发也剪短了，整个人看起来就像是单纯的想回来好好读书了一样。  
身边的同学则看不惯他这样的我行我素，校园霸凌有时候就是这样开始的，在第三次看到堂本刚成了落汤鸡出现在教室里的时候，堂本光一决定和他们班的班主任好好谈一谈。  
“的确是堂本同学太不合群了。”班主任如此评价道，“这对他们来说不过是恶作剧，很快就不会有了。”  
堂本光一愤慨的决定揪出欺负堂本刚的孩子，当他把目标锁定看到对方落单的时候，却在厕所撞见了意外的一幕，那个为首欺负堂本刚的孩子竟然把他抵在墙上强吻，手还伸进了他的裤裆。  
几乎是丧失理智的，堂本光一冲了进去拉开了这个发情的家伙，被发现的同学都快吓尿裤子的拔腿就跑，而堂本刚只是穿好自己的裤子擦了擦嘴，似乎一点没受影响的看着堂本光一。  
“你为什么不反抗？”  
“为什么要反抗。”堂本刚竟然看着他笑了出来，“这也不是老师会对我做的事吗。”  
堂本光一看着堂本刚的模样，感觉对方的笑容像刀片刺进了自己的心脏又硬生生的划开，他紧咬着牙关看着堂本刚，又迟迟的说不出否定的话语。  
“老师您还有事吗，没事我就先走了。”堂本刚迈开步子，头也不回的离开了厕所，留下堂本光一一个人在原地，陷入复杂纠结的情绪之中。

那个为首欺凌的学生被撞见了举动以后，就没了动向，生怕堂本光一把他的行径抖出来，其他人也跟着没有了动静，虽然流言蜚语还在继续，但是堂本刚没有直接的受伤便已经足够了。  
偶尔，堂本光一会站在办公室看着操场，捕捉到堂本刚和同学们一起打球，他看上去可算融入进了这个集体，但是也只是在打球的时候会这样，自己在教室里，或者走廊上，匆匆的看到那么一眼，堂本刚永远是一个人，耳朵里似乎塞着东西，事不关己冷漠疏离的模样。

妻子生产日那天，拖到很晚才和学校请假，学校催促着他赶紧走还提前祝福了他。  
虽然这不是自己的孩子，但是有着照顾责任的堂本光一自然是马不停蹄的赶往医院，床边看到堂本光一急匆匆离开的背影，其他同学也讨论起来，听到是堂本光一妻子要生了，堂本刚的内心意外的一片平静，但是他知道，在这评价下面，是深海里沸腾窜涌着的鱼群，他们在自己的每个细胞里面叫喊，快去追，追上他。  
可是追上去又有什么用呢，会发生什么改变吗。  
对方从来就没有在乎过自己的存在，自己对他来说只不过是连炮友都不如的存在，可是自己却傻傻的轻信他的温柔，一次又一次的心软，一次又一次的原谅他的无情冷漠。  
自己因为他，厌恶的情绪也好，恐惧的情绪也罢，他曾经能够短暂宣泄压抑着情绪的东西都荡然无存，自己似乎只有面对他的时候，才能卸下重担，把身体交付给他，不会害怕受伤，即便荆棘缠满了自己捧着的一片真心。  
他深爱着这个伤害他唾弃他的男人，就算自己已经千疮百孔，也依旧情不自禁的爱着这个男人，他愿意为了他牺牲掉自己，就像坠入火山，跳入火海，万劫不复，也只想拥有那么短暂的几秒暧昧。

几乎是跑得上气不接下气，堂本刚匆忙赶到医院，他还是追了过来，一下课自己几乎是狂奔出门，赶到医院的时候正巧遇上下楼买咖啡的堂本光一。  
手术要进行很久，安抚完双方父母的堂本光一身心俱疲的端着刚捣鼓出来的冰咖啡，抬眼便看到呼哧呼哧喘着气跑过来的堂本刚，对方毫不客气地拿过自己的咖啡咕嘟咕嘟的灌了起来，而后递给他所剩无几的罐子，冲着他久违的展露了笑容。  
“你怎么来了。”  
“我来陪陪老师您。”堂本刚在周围人未能察觉的角度握了握堂本光一的手，“这应该是老师您目前最需要了的吧。”  
是，也不是。  
堂本光一手里还残留着对方手的温度和汗渍，他好想再握住堂本刚的手，告诉他自己需要的其实只是他的存在就够了。

两人坐在一楼的等候区域很久。  
堂本刚的球鞋贴在堂本光一的皮鞋边，腿却朝向远离着，他们就一直不说话，直到同时看向彼此，堂本刚还是憋不住笑的主动开腔了。  
“老师，你不要觉得我八卦哦，所以太太是奉子成婚的吗。”堂本刚努力斟酌了措辞，毕竟现在他只是作为“普通”关心老师的学生到这里，他不想做出越轨出格的事。  
“不是。”  
“那——”  
“孩子不是我的。”堂本光一手插进口袋，似乎是在找烟，堂本刚指了指附近墙壁上禁止吸烟的图像，堂本光一才停止手上的动作，“我都没碰过她。”  
“可是她是您太太诶。”  
“那又怎样。”堂本光一侧过脸看着堂本刚，“你不是我太太，我不也经常碰吗。”  
堂本刚猛地一激，立马环顾四周，确信没有人听到堂本光一说的话，脸红着没敢接话。  
“你呢。”堂本光一看着对方红透了的耳根子，“现在是是都可以了吗。”  
堂本刚的内心突然死寂一片，他机械地抬起头，努力撑出了一个笑脸，没有直接的回答这个问题。  
“看来不是。”  
堂本刚看着对方意外的下了截然相反的结论，疑惑地看着堂本光一。  
“我也是后来才知道，你原来不是我想的那样。”堂本光一因为堂本刚的受伤去拜访过之前的酒吧一次，问了他那边的熟人才知道，堂本刚不提供性服务，肢体接触都已经是叠加上加，所以自己应该是唯一的例外，那一切也都说得通了，这个家伙从最开始就是个没被开苞的处男，装着一副交际花的模样，所以当那边人说他不知道被哪个金主甩了突然就堕落了，乱接活，尺度越来越大，但是就是保持着原则不接性方面的交易，原本是清纯派现在完全换了一个画风，大家都很不适应，特别是带他入行的前辈，说其实很后悔介绍他进这个圈子，那个孩子本来蛮可怜的，正确引导根本就不该走上这条路。  
“所以老师原来觉得我是什么样的呢。”堂本刚捏着裤腿，几乎是从牙缝里挤出的这个问题，他害怕问这个问题，害怕堂本光一认为他是个很脏的人，他也的确很脏，做着那种事，任凭谁都有资格朝着自己吐口水，可是唯独堂本光一，他不希望对方把自己当做垃圾一样看待。  
“我不知道。”堂本光一诚实的说，他其实也不熟悉元来的堂本刚，自己沉迷在他给自己带来的一切，当发现自己深入其中却又嘴臭的逃避现实，早在他视线不自觉的在堂本刚身上停留，及时发现他送到校医室，并且抵挡不住内心的躁动吻上他的时候，他就知道，这份情感带着自己满是最初罪孽的情感爬了上来，占据了自己的理智，让自己面对堂本刚无法冷静下来，只会想到一些他无法把控的事。  
我只知道我喜欢你。  
堂本光一没能说出口，堂本刚便失落的埋下了头。  
自己在期待什么呢，堂本刚沉默的想着，自己得知了堂本光一被绿了竟然还有点开心，既然那个女人不能给老师全心全意的爱，自己肯定可以，他只喜欢着堂本光一一个人，生理心理都是如此，如果可以的话，他都愿意给堂本光一生孩子，可是……  
“那老师以后怎么办呢。”  
堂本光一记得自己答应妻子的话，照顾好她和孩子，然后和她再生一个孩子，让她可以心安理得的待在这个家。  
可是现在，他的想法早就转变了。  
他想离婚，他不想要这段婚姻束缚他，本就没有感情的婚姻，只不过是一纸契约罢了。  
如果可以，他宁愿和堂本刚结婚。  
慢慢照顾着这个孩子长大，让他依赖着自己，迷恋着自己，完完全全属于自己。  
“我有义务照顾她和她的孩子。”堂本光一的理智战胜了他的理想，他知道，现当下自己没有选择的余地，一个是合法的妻子，一个是未成年自己的男性学生，就算自己真的是喜欢，他这么多年成长下来的经验也告诉他，不能这么做，不仅不能，本身也就做不到。  
“这样啊。”堂本刚伸直自己的腿，如此，自己想必也算是得到了一个答案。  
他知道堂本光一不可能放弃自己的家庭，自己也没有资格要求对方这么做，如果自己能怀着孩子来要挟肯定是另一回事，可是自己也是男的，无法怀孕，就算每当精液满满的射进来的时候他会有强烈的涨腹感，自己也不能怀孕，也不能拿着这种强硬的理由要求堂本光一看着自己，只看着自己。  
眼泪啪嗒的滴落在手背上，堂本光一看着身边突然哭起来的人，关切的掏出纸巾给他，堂本刚却睁着眼睛，没有闹腾的情绪，只是眼泪越流越多，他视线越来越模糊难以聚焦，而胸口和背部突然被环住，身边的人竟然给了自己一个拥抱。  
在路过的人看来，顶多是在安慰哭泣的人，这在医院并不少见，更何况对方还是个学生模样的孩子，哭的那么伤心，大多数人最先想到的肯定都是他的亲人去世这样的可能。  
谁会猜到这孩子的情绪爆发点是自己不能怀孕呢。  
堂本刚吸了吸鼻子，眼泪方才像决堤了一样，现在也像突然刹车一样没了动静，但是他也没说话，就让堂本光一这样抱着自己，哪怕多一秒，对他来说就算是上天的恩赐。  
可是他并不知道，堂本光一也有着相似的心情，哪怕多一秒，他也想让怀里的人多依赖自己一点，想让他撒娇，让他在自己怀里哭，不要再戴上笑容的面具伪装自己可以扛过一切。  
两边都有着热切的爱，却没有一方说出了口。

孩子顺利出生，是个健康的男孩。  
明眼人都看得出来孩子长得一点都不像堂本光一，这让他的妻子很是担忧，所以身体一回复了点精神就想着和堂本光一造娃，可是堂本光一却敷衍的以各种理由推脱，这让妻子很是惊慌，于是想着要不要以别的方式来稳固自己的地位。  
于是她便一个人来学校，孩子丢给自己父母照顾，努力营造一个体贴丈夫的贤惠妻子的模样，给堂本光一做爱心便当，给其他同事送慰问品。  
这让除了堂本光一之外的所有老师都夸她贤惠。  
当然，除了堂本光一。  
他知道妻子的意图，无非就是不想让自己把她甩了离婚之类的，想和自己生孩子也是这样，毫无感情，只是单纯的想留住自己堂本太太的名号。  
上次在医院的小插曲过后，堂本刚开始会和堂本光一说话，两人在走廊见面会打招呼，偶尔遇到问题堂本刚也会去办公室问问题，当然堂本刚的目的只是想单纯的和堂本光一多待一会儿，对方也不排斥，自己大概也掩饰的很好，所以这天他心情雀跃着带着练习题去办公室的时候，正巧碰到其他老师起哄，堂本光一的妻子吻在他嘴角的时候。  
那一瞬间，堂本刚的脑海里炸起了片蘑菇云，他一直逃避的问题，现在如此赤裸裸的摆在自己面前，生生的剥开他。  
堂本光一注意到了站在门口短暂几秒的堂本刚，对方离开后，他就一直留意着，路过他的班级的时候还特意看了一眼，座位上却空荡荡的，几乎不花时间猜测，他就大步流星的走去了医务室。  
角落里拉着的床帘暴露了堂本刚的存在，拉开，堂本刚沮丧着的脸看了过来，带着哭腔问他怎么知道自己在这儿。  
堂本光一没回答，只是走进小小的区域，拉上的床帘，自己自然进来的时候有顺手锁上门，这样除了有医务室钥匙的老师和保安，没有人会突然闯进来。  
“你，你太太呢。”  
“回去了。”堂本光一抬手擦掉对方眼角不确定存在的眼泪，“你怎么又哭了。”  
“你管我。”  
“我管你。”  
堂本刚看着对方凑过来的样子，不自觉的闭上眼睛，但是随之又猛的睁开，可对方是意料之中的吻在了自己的嘴唇上。  
“你……你这是什么意思。”  
“亲你啊。”堂本光一两手撑在堂本刚身体两侧，“不行？”  
堂本刚点点头，又摇摇头，堂本光一笑着再次吻上去，堂本刚大脑一片空白，只会顺从的回应着，伸出舌头轻舔对方伸过来的舌头，被吮吸嘴唇的时候也只敢鼻子哼哼的抱怨几声。  
“贪吃。”堂本光一捏了捏对方跟着自己脱离动作凑过来的脸，而后再安抚似的亲了亲他的上唇，堂本刚脸红彤彤的，两腿不自然的并在一起扭来扭去。  
“啊，你这是——”手隔着裤子捏在凸起的形状上，“就有感觉了？”  
堂本刚点点头，按着堂本光一的手，“帮我。”  
“求我。”  
“拜托，老师，帮我弄出来。”  
“不对。”  
堂本刚皱着眉头疑惑地看着堂本光一，而后才反应过来对方的意思。  
“光一……帮我，弄出来。”

堂本刚的手紧紧地攥着床单，他第一次被口，堂本光一含着他阴茎的样子太过色情，自己其中一只手还帮他拿着眼镜，堂本光一单膝跪在他面前，含着他的阴茎抚摸着他的大腿根，不一会儿自己就整个挺立起来。  
“想射了吗。”堂本光一抬眼看着堂本刚，“想射在我嘴里面吗。”  
堂本刚脸红的有些发紫，疯狂的点头。  
一圈舔舐缠绕，脆弱敏感的头就一抖射了出来。  
堂本刚没有想过颜射对方会这么色情，堂本光一拇指擦了擦嘴角的精液，这个样子实在是太过刺激，堂本刚心想着为了往后自己自慰一定要牢记于心，而后就看着堂本光一站起身，勾起他的下巴，舌头交缠渡过了自己口中唾液和精液的混合物。  
堂本刚原本是高潮余韵的脸红，现在则是彻彻底底的羞红了。  
“下次，别吃醋了。”堂本光一摸了摸他的额发，一手穿好自己的裤子，“更不要躲到这种地方一个人哭。”  
“我没有哭！”  
“好吧好吧。”堂本光一捧起他的脸爱怜的亲吻着倔强的小脸，“你没有哭。”

虽然堂本刚对堂本光一的心意尚且不算明了，但是通过他太太的步步紧逼，加快了他们恢复到过去关系的速度。  
不过比起过去，两人更像是从头开始做起，郑重的约会，亲吻，牵手，做爱，堂本刚觉得这就算是补偿也算是最甜蜜的幸福了。  
堂本光一在人前还是扮演着一本正经的老师、丈夫、父亲，而在他面前，他可以是任何人，是可以自己甜甜的喊光一的伴侣，也可以是自己故意调戏他叫着的老师，堂本光一无一温柔的接受着他的依赖，就算自己缠在他身边，在学校他们保持的师生关系，下课以后他们就可以在远离这周遭一切的地方，在陌生的环境自在的约会。  
堂本光一的浪漫是笨拙的，说不出什么浪漫话，但是总是能过于直白的集中堂本刚的小心思，他们之间也愈来愈有默契，几乎是不需要语言交流就能够知道彼此的想法。  
堂本刚享受着这段像是恋爱一样的时光，但是他也知道，这是堂本光一能给予自己的仅限的东西，自己不会奢求，在最大限度里享受着堂本光一分给他的爱，就算对方和自己说过不会和妻子再要一个孩子但是这就是他们家里的事了，和自己没有关系。

春假，堂本光一和堂本刚分别从住所离开，绕了很大一个圈子来到了位于距离两人相熟地方很远的度假小镇，温泉和美味的伙食是他们的特色。  
堂本光一包了一个含温泉的小房间，提前给堂本刚钥匙，说是自己要迟一天才能到。  
于是堂本刚也不急，晚上抵达宾馆，跟着钥匙走到房间，整齐的房间和落地窗外可以看到的温泉让他整个人都兴奋起来，为了这次旅行，他特意买了很多小道具，因为是圈内人士，堂本刚精神头恢复好了以后虽然没有复工，但是经常光顾以前“朋友”的小店，买一些可以平时增添情趣的小玩具，堂本光一比较喜欢遥控的道具，虽然他们约定不把两人这种关系带到学校，但是偶尔还是会擦枪走火，大部分时间都在医务室解决，偶尔就只能通过小玩具安抚一下两个人都躁动的心，遥控的小玩具就是最喜欢的选项之一。  
最难受的是那天体育课，屁股里塞了跳蛋的堂本刚几乎跑不开步子，只能请假跑去厕所找堂本光一求饶，被捏着屁股把跳蛋都快挤进最里面的来了一次，结果对方只是把振动调到最低，来到自己班上上课的时候，又可恶的调到最高，差点让堂本刚在班上出了洋相。出于报复，那天堂本光一开车的时候堂本刚埋在他腿上给他口到勃起，害得他还吃了一张罚单，气的堂本光一最后只能把车停在商场最偏远的小角落，狠狠的提前惩罚了报复自己的小恶魔。  
不过最难受的道具不是这个，堂本刚最害怕的就是堂本光一挑的意外发现和自己大小差不多的按摩棒，于是那天自己硬生生的被两个粗壮的硬物捅进被单，连着高潮了两次，直到最后堂本光一射在他后穴以后，那根可恶的按摩棒还在不停的震动，让堂本刚差点失禁。  
泡在温泉里的堂本刚想着明天堂本光一要来就又有了些感觉，为了不弄脏温泉，他还是规规矩矩的等到泡完，半勃着进了浴室。

自从和堂本光一发展成现在这样，堂本刚就很少空虚到需要自慰，毕竟自己还年轻欲望像黑洞一样无穷无尽，所以每当自己先比堂本光一泄气，堂本刚都会怀疑自己是不是才是应该已经老了的那一方，但是这个形容可能不能被堂本光一听见，上一次这么说他，自己差点第二天可都上不了，一个晚上被抓着干了不晓得几次，那天堂本光一还破天荒的没回家，真的和自己在宾馆待了一晚上，毕竟直到早上天亮前，自己还被堂本光一摁在床上中出到不知道第多少次。

把自己料理完，堂本刚躺在软塌上，心想着堂本光一怎么还没有来。  
就这样焦急的心态等到了第二天深夜，堂本光一才出现，疲惫不堪的样子，堂本刚赶紧迎了上去，堂本光一结结实实的抱住他，却也没有说什么，那天因为堂本光一是在是看起来太累了，于是堂本刚就也没饥渴的缠着他。  
而第二天，堂本光一几乎是睡到了下午，堂本刚甚至都怕他这样睡死过去，等到对方好不容易睁眼，他才松了口气。  
“你好啊。”堂本光一没戴眼镜的时候攻击力没有那么强，甚至因为刚睡醒有些懒洋洋的靠在堂本刚的肩膀上，他打了声哈欠，问堂本刚现在几点了。  
“都快到吃晚饭的时间了！”  
“啊，我睡了这么久吗。”堂本光一伸了个懒腰，然后把堂本刚搂进怀里，堂本刚觉得眼前的堂本光一似乎格外粘人，虽然他也不排斥，但是还是觉得有些奇怪的。  
“光一，你，还好吗？”  
“很好啊。”堂本光一松开他疑惑地看着堂本刚，“为什么这样问啊。”  
“就是觉得……你好像有点不一样。”

这个问题的答案还是等到堂本刚回到学校才揭晓。  
堂本光一和妻子离婚了，据说孩子判给了女方，需要付很大一笔赡养费，所有人都在惋惜他们为什么会离婚，说他们看上去明明很恩爱，孩子都有了，堂本光一怎么还会这么冷血的分手，可是这种言论到女方几乎无缝连接的二婚了以后，就彻底转向，什么八卦都转到了女方身上，当然也有很多人提到了孩子根本不是堂本光一的。  
“太可怜了。”  
这是几乎大部分人听到这件事给堂本光一的评价。  
堂本刚则是属于小部分人，他对堂本光一能够离婚由衷的开心，却同时也感到深深的不安，他觉得自己才是那个原因，自己破坏了他们的家庭，在他胡思乱想的时候，更让他大脑不能停歇的事情发生了。

突然从外地回来的父母，居然在没有告知自己的情况下单方面和学校达成共识，毕业以后，堂本刚直接被送去国外学习。  
堂本刚僵坐在沙发上，父母说他们之所以拼命赚钱就是希望能改善家里的情况，通过学校他们知道堂本刚虽然最擅长的是国文，但是艺术科目都有着很高的天赋，比如曾经邀请堂本刚进入校合唱团失败了的音乐老师，和每次都要夸奖他字写的好看的国文老师，以及明明只是帮着做了一次学园祭海报就咬定堂本刚是个艺术天才的学校宣传主任。  
堂本刚不知道为什么自己忽然被戴上了这么多高帽子，他现在最不想的就是生活有所变动，他最不想改变的就是他人还在这里的事实。  
他不想离开堂本光一，至少在毕业前，他想多和堂本光一再多相处一会儿，堂本光一已经离婚，自己的机会和没有机会的可能都参半，在对方再婚之前，一定都不会立刻和他解除现有的情感关系，他珍惜这段时光，所以不想轻易的放手。  
可是他似乎没有选择。

“你好像有心事。”堂本光一开着车带着堂本刚到两人经常去的宾馆，堂本刚一脸忧心忡忡，满脸阴霾的坐在副驾驶上，堂本刚很少有这样的表情，至少和自己在一起的时候总是笑盈盈的，像这样满脸愁容的样子实在少见。  
“没有啦。”堂本刚换上笑脸，摇了摇头，然后作出一副很兴奋的模样。  
他想，堂本光一应该是知道的吧，毕竟都是在办公室里的老师，班主任那个大嘴巴一定把什么都说出来了，他不想自己提这件事，所以他希望堂本光一来告诉自己接下来该怎么做，他甚至有疯狂的想法希望堂本光一和自己一起出国，这样他们甚至说可以结婚，领养属于他们的孩子，这样……  
这样的事情怎么可能会如自己所愿发生呢。

堂本刚因为心里有事，做完之后整个人都很累，他蜷缩在堂本光一怀里，枕着他的胳膊沉沉的睡了过去，他现在可以安心的占用堂本光一的所有课余时间，堂本光一不需要回家，不需要应付父母，全身心的在自己身边，被包养也好，被当成宠物也罢，堂本刚知道此时此刻他们是属于彼此的，短暂的不去想今后的事，只需要感受当下所拥有的感觉。  
堂本光一看着怀里人抖动的睫毛，相处这么久，两人自然早就有了默契，堂本刚任何一个表情他都能读懂，回想白天办公室听到的消息，自己甚至还很窝火的少见的直接怼了过去，堂本刚班主任虽然表面上和堂本刚的父母夸着堂本刚，背地里嘴臭的很说堂本刚怕不是哪个以前的主顾直接想把他接出国，才叫回了他的父母。  
“你这像是老师说出来的话吗。”堂本光一直接捏断了手里的笔，“这还是在办公室，希望你注意你的言行。”  
班主任倒是无所谓的继续说，之前有人都目击了堂本刚去那种酒吧，还和客人搂搂抱抱，这种学生本来早就该开除，学校一直看在他父母不在身边的份上勉强睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是既然做出了这种事就得对这种肮脏龌龊的行为负责。  
“他还只是个孩子，懂什么你满口这样的污言秽语。”  
“只是没人管教的小鬼罢了。”  
堂本光一努力压制住自己想挥在他满脸横肉的脸上的拳头，旁边的老师也看气氛不对过来劝架，堂本刚虽然一直有这样的传闻，在学校也很孤僻，但是总体来说是个比较省事听话的孩子，大部分老师对他的印象也都不错，只是可惜他做过那样的事。  
堂本光一看着堂本刚睡着翘着的唇瓣，看着他这样安静的水在自己怀里，心里柔软的想要保护起来这个脆弱的孩子，他很少和自己袒露心声，但是却会把真实的自己展露在他面前，会有喜怒哀乐，会恶作剧会吃醋，会撒娇也会气鼓鼓的发脾气，就算他在别人眼里是叛逆的、顽劣的，他也是让自己无可奈何想要宠爱着的存在。  
柔软的吻落在额头，脸颊，嘴唇。  
堂本刚根本没有睡着的感受着堂本光一小心翼翼的吻，如果时间能停在这里，那该有多好啊。

两人彼此珍惜着最后相处的时光，他们都默契的不去谈论堂本刚要出国的事，堂本刚也经常不回家，父母也没有去问，他们知道自己突然回来堂本刚不会那么适应，于是也就没有多问。  
于是堂本光一就在两人经常去的边郊租了一个小房子，两人都整理了一些行李，短暂的在那边同居了，上学的时候早上缠绵着醒来，堂本光一要克制着自己下半身的冲动，偶尔还要面对身上全是吻痕的堂本刚，休息日两人就可以不去考虑要去学校的事在床上腻歪好一会儿再起床，或者直接起不来床。  
堂本刚早上也越来越粘人，想多拥抱一会儿，多亲吻一下，像八爪鱼一样死死的缠着堂本光一，有时候还会故意的在他脖子上留下咬痕，在明显的地方留下吻痕，堂本光一平日里就穿着衬衫，领子扣得可紧，可是偶尔热的时候会下意识地松开，这时候自己便可以细细打量着自己在战利品上留下的勋章，而他自己也从来不去掩饰，毕竟传闻传的神乎其神，细节都给你脑补了个完全，索性就无所谓大胆的露出来让他们看好了。  
他不在乎，这些是堂本光一喜爱他的证明，他没有理由掩盖住，他巴不得告诉所有人台上那个一本正经讲课的男人在夜里有多么生猛，但是，这都是他的小秘密，他不想和任何人分享只属于自己的堂本光一的模样。

毕业典礼，同学们拉着一起拍纪念照，堂本光一也是重要的打卡对象，堂本刚看着围在他身边的姑娘们，心里自然是吃醋的，生气的样子都写在了脸上，甚至典礼一结束就自己坐车回了两人同居的公寓。  
堂本光一匆匆忙忙回家，堂本刚还要表现的一副丝毫不介意的模样，翘着脚吃着冰淇淋坐在沙发上。  
堂本光一讨好似的过去，搂着他亲亲他的脸颊，堂本刚哼唧着扭过身不去理他，堂本光一无可奈何和的摸着他的膝盖，手越摸越往里走，嘴上虽然说者道歉，但是却完全不是想单纯道歉的意思。  
“我还在生气呢。”堂本刚手里还举着没吃完的冰淇淋，堂本光一手就已经伸进了他的裤子里，缓慢的揉捏着，堂本刚夹紧腿，恶狠狠地盯着堂本光一，对方却笑得一脸狡猾的凑过来直接吻在他的嘴唇上。  
口腔里方才吃过冰淇淋还冰冰凉凉的，堂本光一的舌头几乎是在他嘴里是要烫伤他的存在，舌尖勾着他的舌头，带着甜味的口水吞入口中，堂本光一说着很甜，然后就把堂本刚手里的冰淇淋拿过放到一边，撩起他的衣服。  
“那些找你合照的女生们要是知道你这么禽兽，肯定躲得远远的。”  
堂本光一笑着把头钻进堂本刚的衣服里，舔弄着他凹陷的乳头，手则把两腿分开自己卡了进去，堂本刚抓着堂本光一的手臂，有意无意的动着手指摩挲着。  
“唔嗯，老师……”堂本刚黏腻着嗓子动了动腰，挺着身子要靠近堂本光一在不远处也勃起了的硬挺，乳头被舔到凸起，堂本光一吸吮着乳尖轻咬着，脚趾绷紧着捏紧了手上的力道。  
“刚。”衣服里脑袋钻了出来认真地看着自己。  
“嗯……？”  
堂本光一的嘴唇凑过来贴在耳边，堂本刚觉得痒的缩起肩膀，气息呼在耳边，“现在我已经不是你的老师了。”堂本光一含住他的耳垂，吮吸着。  
“啊……对……”耳边的口水声和耳垂被牙齿轻轻咬着的力度，让堂本刚红透了耳根。  
“那应该是叫我什么。”  
“光一。”  
身体被手臂紧紧圈住，堂本光一头发磨蹭到脖颈间，在锁骨处啃咬吸吮下红印，堂本刚抓着他的肩膀，两腿支棱起缠住堂本光一的腰拉拢。  
“光一……”下体被故意的隔着衣服碾磨，赤裸裸的空档让堂本刚难受的跟着扭动着腰，“光一，我想要……”  
“想要什么。”  
“你。”

身体支撑在沙发上，堂本刚被压在身下一颤一颤的，两手被扣在头上，双腿紧紧地勾着堂本光一的腰，后跟拍在他后腰，哭嘤的喘息着。  
“……光一……”堂本刚生理眼泪从眼角滑落，他断断续续的一声又一声的呼唤着堂本光一的名字，堂本光一用下体的一次又一次挺入证明自己就在他身前，“喜欢……喜欢，光一。”  
堂本光一爱怜的低下身子亲吻着已经迷糊了的堂本刚，“我也喜欢刚。”  
堂本刚抬起脸，眼睛湿漉漉的看着堂本光一，“有多喜欢。”  
“很喜欢，很喜欢。”堂本光一埋下身子，手松开堂本刚的手腕，堂本刚抬起胳膊抱紧堂本光一，对方也回抱住他，用力挺弄了几下，两人几乎是一起射出了。  
高潮后的余韵，堂本刚依旧紧紧地抱着堂本光一，堂本光一的阴茎已经从后穴里抽了出来，后面空空荡荡的就更贪图着怀抱的温暖，他听着堂本光一的呼吸，感受着他胸膛同样猛烈跳动着的心跳，他觉得自己不只是喜欢。  
这种感情，能被称之为爱吗。

临行前，堂本刚恳请堂本光一和自己去海边游玩。  
不是喜欢海，他只是想在天空和大海成一个颜色的夜晚，牵着自己心里的唯一光明正大的在海边走走。  
空无一人的深夜海滩，堂本刚紧紧地握着堂本光一的手，只有在这种时候，两个人才不会顾及外界的眼光，至少堂本光一会主动地和自己十指相扣。  
“光一，我能……抱抱你吗。”  
被拥入怀中，堂本刚环抱住堂本光一的腰，他不知道这种真实的触感还能存在多久，机票已经买好，堂本光一也说他会去送他。  
为什么，不叫自己留下来呢。  
只要堂本光一开口，堂本刚一定会为他留下，一直留在他身边，只要他开口。  
但是堂本光一没有，他自始至终都没有要她留下来，让他不要走，而是就这样默认了堂本刚一定会走的事实。  
手臂收紧，堂本刚抬起头，正巧对上堂本光一垂眸看向他的样子，温柔的眼神，和逆着月光令人倾心的笑容，这一刻堂本刚觉得一切都无所谓了，他不想再到边缘试探，不想再只说着喜欢，他的不舍，他的依赖，他这样强烈炙热的喜欢，早就不只是喜欢而已。  
“光一。”堂本刚看着展开眉宇笑着抬手摸摸他的脸颊，“我爱你。”  
贴上对方的嘴唇，堂本刚不想听到对方的回答，他的爱，和他无关。

沙滩瘙痒着剐蹭在身体上，海风呼啸的吹着，堂本刚和堂本光一躲在礁石遮挡着的地方热情拥吻，堂本刚跨坐在堂本光一身上，情动的扭着腰，海水偶尔会拍湿漉漉他们的双腿，堂本刚觉得自己就像冲上岸爱上王子的人鱼，天亮自己就会化为泡沫。  
堂本光一抚摸着他的腰迹，想要通过手掌记住堂本刚的存在，他支起身子搂住堂本刚，对方贴在自己身前轻柔的索吻。  
堂本刚说他爱自己，已经不再是喜欢，而是认真的看着自己眼睛说的爱意。  
堂本光一爱他吗，他只知道自己对堂本刚是极致的喜欢，但是这种喜欢能被称为爱吗？自己自私的把这个孩子留在身边，让他误以为自己爱上了他，可是自己却连求他留下都说不出口，说是放他自由，其实更多地是自己懦弱，他无力许诺堂本刚这个年纪孩子所憧憬的爱，自己能做到的只是力所能及的给予自己能想到可以对他好的一切，可悲的是自己更多的是在他身体上宣泄自己的喜欢。  
这种罪恶的情感让他很痛苦。  
堂本光一无力都抠着沙滩上的软沙，他把头埋在堂本刚的肩窝，不敢去看他亮晶晶的眼睛，那双眼睛就算经历了再多也是那样明亮，像是直接望进了他肮脏不堪的内心，可就算这样，他也会看着自己诉说他的爱意。  
精液射在对方的身体里，堂本光一埋在肩头说出了那句从第一次就该对他说的话。  
“对不起。”  
海风声很大，他不确定堂本刚是否听到，他听着对方在耳边平缓的呼吸和心跳，收紧怀抱住他的手臂，不要离开我，刚，我不想你走。

按照约定，堂本光一来到机场送堂本刚离境。  
堂本刚拖着个特别大的行李箱，还有个笨重的快把他砸倒的背包，这都是他父母给他准备的，打包了些有的没的，看到堂本光一，他和父母先道别，然后快步跑向堂本光一，就像过去的每一次一样，充满着快乐和欣喜的奔向他爱的人。  
只不过这次，他没能扑进对方的拥抱，在人头攒动的机场，他只能灿笑着停在他面前，伸出手和他握了握。  
“到了荷兰，给你寄明信片。”堂本刚捏着他的手多握了几秒，恋恋不舍的松开直直的看着堂本光一，对方却一直在躲开视线，看来已经进入了倒计时，堂本刚自嘲的低下头，自己真傻，人都要走了，是时候放弃那些愚蠢幼稚的幻想了吧。  
“好。”简短的回答似乎在刻意拉开距离，堂本刚也撇开视线不去看他。  
到此为止了。  
堂本刚深呼吸一口，话到嘴边改口叫了堂本光一一句老师。  
“谢谢你来送我。”他抬起双臂给对方一个简短的拥抱，就像普通的师生，点到为止，丝毫没有亲密的感觉。  
堂本光一看着堂本刚明显落寞的表情，咬着牙还是忍住了回抱住他的冲动。  
这是为他好，这是为了他的未来，他值得更璀璨的人生。  
“自己在外，注意安全。”  
“好。”堂本刚又扬起笑脸，朝他挥了挥手，“那我先走了，老师你自己回去的路上也小心。”  
“嗯。”  
“那——”堂本刚顿了顿，“老师再见。”  
“再见。”

在飞机上，戴着眼罩的堂本刚却怎样都睡不着。  
他的确做到了，没有让对方有任何负担，干干脆脆的走了。  
可是还是很难受，哪怕再最后转身走的时候都期望对方能够拉住自己让自己留下，自己就一定会的为他留下的。  
为什么……为什么不拉住自己呢……

一切似乎回归了正轨。  
在学校继续授课的堂本光一更加沉默寡言，  
有些老师看不下去，以为是离婚以后的颓废，就想带着堂本光一去联谊，给他介绍对象，但是都被拒绝，堂本光一本就对结婚没有任何欲望，对发展恋情就更没有任何想法，某种程度上来说他本就是个薄情的人，堂本刚是他心中唯一存在过的波澜，而现在堂本刚就像从未在自己身边存在过一样。  
自从堂本刚出国，堂本光一就不再住在两人同居的公寓，但是也一直交着租金，毕竟自己是个比较无趣的人，没有什么需要的额外开销，自己独自住在新租的学校旁边的公寓，上班放学，偶尔开着车去过去和堂本刚一起去过的地方，在车上抽上支烟。  
在学生们眼里他成了学术狂的刻板形象，虽然有很多学生还是会被他的长相和气质吸引，但是短暂接触以后觉得他每天两点一线的生活实在太过于枯燥，甚至还有些可怜。  
黄金单身汉就成了堂本光一在学校的新称号。  
这样普通重复的日子日复一天，自己也从来没收到过堂本刚寄来的明信片，最初还会有念想，渐渐地，堂本光一都几乎忘记了这个约定，堂本刚就这样彻底的消失在了他的人生中。

于是，在学校勤勤恳恳的又工作了两年，堂本光一选择了辞职，这块土地没有他再眷恋的东西，父母因为之前失败的婚姻也不再催促自己相亲结婚，和他们商讨后，堂本光一回到了自己的大学。  
虽然从几年前自己就有一直在申请研修，但是直到真正的回到过去的大学，堂本光一便有了机会全身心的投入进理科研究，过去的导师看到他回归也十分开心，堂本光一一直都是他的得意门生，刚毕业的时候自己想让他留校，但是好像因为家庭原因堂本光一回了自己老家做了中学老师，现在又回到了学校，不仅帮着他完成学术研究，堂本光一自己也很快的拿到了自己的研究项目，一切似乎都回到了理想的正轨。

在论文成功发表的那天，导师请堂本光一到餐厅吃饭，再三推辞也还是无奈跟了过去，导师还叫来了自己的女儿，这餐聚餐便有了别的意义。  
“我女儿一直很崇拜你呢，这次你帮了我大忙，她说无论如何也要来——”“爸爸！”  
堂本光一看着脸有些红的姑娘，这个场景就像当年自己被父母拉去相亲的时候见到的前妻，满口崇拜，想要嫁给他，就算自己对她毫无感觉，对方满腔热情的崇拜也无法浇灭，飞蛾扑火一般飞到他身边。  
那天他们都喝了些酒，最后说的话题果然扯到了结婚这种话题上，堂本光一说自己结过婚，导师和他女儿都十分意外，都问对方是个什么样的人。  
什么样的人呢？  
堂本光一记忆模糊的回想着，他甚至都想不起对方的脸，也想不起来和她结婚时候的任何细节，但是却记得和她结过婚，也仅此而已。  
“不知道呢，都离婚了。”堂本光一放下酒杯，看着窗外，对于在家乡的那段时间，喝醉了酒以后脑子里乱哄哄的一片，就像摘下眼镜的世界，就算看得清色彩也都是模糊一片，然而脑海里却有一处亮着暖黄色的光，自己抬着手正巧抚摸在光源上，温暖的体温……  
“刚……”

酒醒后的第二天，堂本光一脸格外臭的回到学校，他只记得自己想到了堂本刚，然后记忆就断片了，什么都记不清，手机里导师的女儿给他传来简讯，自己也没胆子去问，毕竟自己之前喝醉也不是没干过那种事。  
好在没有。  
醉倒了就被送回了家，无事发生，堂本光一回家前向导师郑重道歉，对方却哈哈大笑说这不是什么需要道歉的事。

在那之后，堂本光一收到了学校在美国的交流研究会的邀请，导师临走前才嘱托堂本光一照顾自己女儿，因为自己在学校忙实在走不开，就拜托自己替自己出席。  
堂本光一坐在飞机上，他也明白教授的意思，无非就是想撮合他们两个，可是两人一路飞到纽约也依旧没有说上一句话，还是下了飞机一起去宾馆后发现学校给订的只有一间房间，本来是堂本光一和导师没有问题，可是临时改成了他的千金，堂本光一很绅士的办理了另一间房间入住。  
“谢谢。”帮同行的人搬去行李，对方关门前向自己这么道谢，然后轻轻的关上了门。  
堂本光一便回到自己的房间，躺在酒店的大床上，他开始思考，自己是不是就应该随了导师的意思，就像过去一样，和他的千金在一起，对方既然不介意自己离过婚，也算是难得。  
在这方面，堂本光一一向选择的是妥协，毕竟自己根本也不会考虑这方面的事情，只是周围人一直说着，要结婚生子，组建家庭，他也就到了年龄听从年长的人尝试这种发展，如果没有遇见堂本刚的话，也许他就会把这一生按照众人所期望发展的走向走下去，可是他遇见了堂本刚，他稳定的人生出现了无数的意外，心动带来的波澜如同海浪一波又一波的拍打在他心上提醒着他自己并非是没有感情，而是只对他。  
可是自己却放他走了。  
自以为是的给他自由，自以为是的把这种推开当做是所谓的为他好。  
所以他头也不回的走了，自己却留在了原地，堂本刚离开的时候他就被丢在了原地，看着他离开的背影，自欺欺人的以为自己能够真的放手，但是却只是可笑的会时常想到堂本刚的笑脸、声音，在自己臂弯里沉沉睡去的模样。  
我也喜欢你，甚至说，我想我是爱你的。

出席活动的都是业界熟悉的知名人士，这次交流研究会更像是业界人士的社交派对，比起堂本光一，导师的女儿似乎很习惯这种场合，帮着父亲社交着，比起她，堂本光一便显得有些手足无措，简短的攀谈了几句，自己便借口提前离开。

穿着正式西装走在纽约的大街上并没有显得那么格格不入，堂本光一在街上漫无目的的试图走回宾馆，可是左绕右绕却迷了路，也不知道该怎么问，就当做是散步继续闲逛着。  
纽约的街头有很多聚在一起唱歌跳舞的年轻人，堂本光一便想到了堂本刚，也许他在荷兰也会遇到这样一群志同道合的朋友，真正的朋友，和他一起聊着那些艺术的话题，他会很快乐，很开心，他那样可爱的人一定会被很快的接受，他一定会生活的很好。  
堂本光一站在街边，目光没有焦点的看着在一起弹唱的年轻人，心里的话更多的像是在说给自己听，仔细想想，自己直到得知堂本刚出国的消息的时候才知道对方对艺术创作方面的兴趣，堂本刚从来没在他面前提到过，某种程度上来说，堂本刚几乎在他面前很少很少提到自己的事，他只会缠着他粘着他撒娇，说自己现在想吃的想去的，关于他自己的事，很少会提到。  
所以，堂本光一甚至都不了解堂本刚，对他一无所知，就这样妄言独断的认为自己想要对他好，为他好就是喜欢了，甚至还大言不惭的认为这是爱。  
可是如果能够见到他，自己还是会告诉他，自己的喜欢是爱，他爱他，荒唐且自私的爱上了他。  
他叹了口气，可是怎么可能回再次相遇，无数次擦肩而过，都不能这么巧合的见面。

背上突然被拍了拍。  
一回头，心之所想意料之外的人就这样真的突然出现在了自己面前。  
“老……师？”

跟着堂本刚来到咖啡厅，堂本光一还是愣神的惊讶于和堂本刚在异国他乡碰面，对方看上去成熟了很多，虽然时尚感还是让自己搞不懂，但是，很适合他。  
“真是吓了一跳，我就觉得背影很熟悉，结果真的是老师。”堂本刚戳着手里的冰淇淋看着堂本光一笑着，“真的没想到会在这里碰见你。”他目光瞟了眼堂本光一的手指，“你是一个人来的吗。”  
“呃，不是。”堂本光一回过身，看着堂本刚低下头戳着冰淇淋的动作，于是慌忙解释自己是跟着来这边参加学术交流会的。  
“我们学校已经到了这种境界了吗？”  
“我辞职了。”  
捕捉到了短暂的延伸波动，堂本光一接着话头，“我现在回了我的大学继续搞学术研究，比起教书，其实我更擅长搞这种研究。”  
“这样吗。”堂本刚吸了口杯子里的浆糊，“那挺好的。”  
一阵不算尴尬的沉默，两人几乎又同时开口，堂本光一就让堂本刚先说。  
“也没什么，就是，很高兴见到你。”  
此时此刻，堂本刚的笑容不像过去那么甜软，反而是多了些成年人的收敛，但是他依旧还是那个吃着甜食就会很开心的孩子，他把手里的冰淇淋全部吃完后，才注意到堂本光一一直在盯着自己看，脸有些泛红的接着戳着空无一物的杯底。  
“你……最近怎么样。”  
“还不错。”  
“怎么……来了美国。”  
“和同学旅行。”堂本刚指了指窗外刚才堂本光一停留的地方，“我就是去接了个厕所，他们已经玩开了。”  
“你们关系很不错的样子。”  
“是挺不错的。”  
“挺好。”  
“嗯。”  
话题再次终结，堂本刚迟迟不抬头看向堂本光一，堂本光一犹豫着伸过手，指尖和堂本刚的手指短短的接触，对方像触电似的抽开了手，叫来了服务员买了单。  
“总之，很高兴再见到你。”堂本刚站起身一副要走了的模样，堂本光一赶紧拽住了他的手腕，下意识的挽留。  
这大概是第一次堂本光一让堂本刚不要走开。  
堂本刚看了眼他，又看了眼窗外。  
“那老师现在这里等我一下，我和他们说一声。”

堂本光一坐在座位上，刚才堂本刚要离开的时候他下意识的就拽住了他，对方没有和刚才的触碰一样突然的反抗，但是他却感受到了距离和陌生，堂本刚不会像过去那样亲近着自己，和自己像是有了面壁，保持着微妙的距离远离着自己。  
为什么呢。  
堂本刚回到座位，但是却坐在了堂本光一身边。  
“老师你是还想和我说什么吗。”  
堂本刚是期待的，刚才堂本光一拉住他的时候，一切压抑着的情感都复苏了过来，他原本还在责怪对方为什么收到明信片后不和自己联系，为什么这几年他就像消失了一样，他以为堂本光一不想理会他了，他以为堂本光一真的不要自己了。  
那段时间自己表达在作品里的情感太过悲伤，都被教授叫去问过几次话，自己只能说自己是失恋了。  
甚至都不能确定是一段自己拥有过的恋情。  
一年过去，堂本刚就彻底放弃了，他认定了是堂本光一不要自己了，自己最后的奢望也消失殆尽，就这样带着绝望的悲伤过了四年，他以为自己已经忘记了堂本光一，可是在刚才街边，看到那个熟悉的背影，就像他们在酒吧的第一次见面，内心忐忑的靠近，看到真的是堂本光一，他真的不能再开心了。  
他有好多好多话想对堂本光一说，又有好多好多的问题想要问他。  
可真的面对他的时候，却什么都说不出口，只要他看着自己，心脏就狂跳不止，他内心原本已经灰飞烟灭的情感，又重生燃烧了起来。  
但是他不敢靠近，他不知道对方是不是乐意见到自己，自己是他的错误，一次疯狂，就算和荷兰的朋友聊过他这段恋情，可是那些朋友们却说他们这是很浪漫的爱情，也说，他们觉得堂本光一也同样爱着自己。  
堂本刚不确定，他看到堂本光一手上没有戒指，略微的松了一口气，他期待着对方还处于空白期，至少自己能够没有罪恶感的堂堂正正的和他聊一聊过去，然而那段记忆却卡在脑海里，嘴巴说出来的都是些客套话，甚至因为太久没有说日语，语句都有些奇怪。  
所以堂本光一为什么会拉住自己呢，堂本刚卑微的期待着，他想起那天在海边，对方悄声说的那句对不起，堂本光一对着自己为什么会有歉意呢，是对他玩弄自己感情的道歉，还是无法回应的道歉呢，他不知道，他只能静静的等着堂本光一开腔。  
“没有……”  
错误答案，堂本刚失落的低下头，自己本就不该有期待，可是放在身侧的手却被温暖的握住，堂本刚吃惊的看了过去，对方没有看他，只是握住了他的手，半晌才迟迟开口。  
“我只是，想多和你再待一会儿。”

堂本刚不希望他们的感情总是建立在性爱上，可是此时此刻，他除了用身体回应，也无法组织出语言，乘着火辣的性爱，他还能偶尔说出荤话的撩拨着堂本光一，身体永远是更诚实的，两人契合的身体一次又一次的互相索求着，堂本刚眼角挂泪的咬着堂本光一的手臂，他哭着问堂本光一为什么不联系自己，自己好想好想他，为什么当初不让自己留下，为什么不给他个选择的机会，而是把他远远的推开。  
“我真的……好爱你啊，光一。”堂本刚打着哭嗝看着堂本光一近在咫尺的脸，“为什么你不能爱我呢。”  
“对不起。”堂本光一皱着眉头看着身下流着眼泪的人，心软的想要搂住他。  
堂本刚抵着他的肩膀，拒绝了他的拥抱。  
“你根本不爱我，却总是对我这么温柔，你这样，让我怎么办啊。”堂本刚眼泪止不住的掉，身体连接处的酸胀和内心的酸楚一并爆发，他软绵绵的锤头捶在堂本光一的肩上，“我也不想这样缠着你，可是，可是我真的好喜欢你。”他猛地吸了一下鼻子，眼泪汪汪的看着发愣的堂本光一，“为什么你就是不喜欢我呢。”  
“我喜欢你啊，刚。”堂本光一用了十分意外的大音量对着堂本刚几乎是吼道，“我真的喜欢你，我是因为喜欢你才会对你好，我只喜欢你。”  
“但是也只是喜欢而已，对吗。”堂本刚呜咽着看着堂本光一，“光一根本就不爱我对吗。”就算得到意料之中的答案，能够问出口，堂本刚的内心就已经释然了一半，他不指望对方能够爱自己，他就是想狠狠的责怪这个他爱到死去活来的男人，他的青春年华所有的萌动都给了这个男人，可他——  
“我爱你。”  
堂本刚愣住，看着认真表白的堂本光一。  
“刚，我也爱你。”  
“骗人……”  
“不。”堂本光一看着堂本刚，他第一次能直视这双眼睛，抬手擦去他眼角的眼泪，“我不会骗你，我也爱你，刚，我爱你。”

事后，堂本刚躺在自己房间的大床上，准确来说是躺在堂本光一的手臂上，再次熟悉的感觉，自己再三确认了对方就在自己身边，直到有些犯困的侧过身，搂住自己，就像他们同居的无数个夜晚，堂本刚才反应过来，堂本光一刚才对自己说，他也爱他。  
“光一，光一。”急忙叫醒旁边的人，堂本光一迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看到是堂本刚凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，又作势要睡过去。  
“光一！”  
“我在。”堂本光一努力睁大眼睛，看着又叫回自己名字的堂本刚，“怎么了。”  
“你能不能再说一次。”  
“什么？”  
“你也爱我。”  
堂本光一沉默了短短的一小段时间，这一点点时间足以让堂本刚心脏狂跳，他突然害怕对方突然翻脸否认，或者说刚才的不过是荒唐的梦，可是下一秒，脸颊被轻柔抚摸着，嘴唇被一下又一下的的亲吻。  
“我爱你。”堂本光一再深深地紧贴亲吻着怀里满眼写着兴奋的小家伙，“刚，我爱你。”

从堂本刚暂住的旅馆出来已经是第二天中午，堂本光一看到同行人给他发来的电邮，对方说自己先回国去了，还帮堂本光一续订了一晚酒店。  
于是堂本光一就给堂本刚临走前塞给自己的电话号码打去电话，让他下楼。  
堂本刚疑惑着下楼，看到堂本光一站在酒店门口。  
“怎么了？不是说要回去了吗。”  
“特别延长了一天。”堂本光一拿出手机，飞快的屏幕上一通操作，“我也改签到明天再走了。”  
“那……”  
“刚，我们约会吧。”

这对堂本刚是无比特别的一天，他和他的爱人，他现在可以无比自豪的承认这个一直紧紧握着自己手的人是自己的爱人，他们可以在阳光下接吻、拥抱，甚至在夜晚不得不和堂本光一出现在自己朋友们身边时，那些人纷纷都祝福着他和堂本光一。  
这样的感觉，真的做梦也想不到。  
在两人并行的间隙，他偷偷地侧过脸看向紧紧握住自己手的堂本光一，对方也正巧看了过来，微微抬头，正好吻上彼此。

“好开心。”  
送堂本刚回到酒店，满脸甜蜜笑容的男孩牵着自己的手开心地说，“我现在都觉得和做梦一样。”  
“不是梦。”堂本光一摸了摸他的头，“我真的在这儿。”  
“我知道。”堂本刚抱住堂本光一，亲了他一下，“明天我就不能送你了。”  
“没事。”堂本光一回抱住堂本刚，看着怀里人有些小难过的表情，“你的号码不会换了吧。”  
“嗯，最近都会用这个号码。”  
两人沉默着拥抱着彼此，久久的不得分开，直到午夜的钟声敲响，就像灰姑娘要离开城堡，堂本刚恋恋不舍的松开了抱着堂本光一的手。  
“我会想你的。”  
“嗯。”堂本光一摸了摸对方一副想哭模样的脸，“我们保持联系。”

跟着堂本刚走进大厅，堂本刚告别后一个人往电梯走，突然想起什么，他猛地回过头，视线对上，眼见着堂本光一对着自己张开双臂——  
堂本刚几乎是毫不犹豫的冲上前，抱住这个等待已久的怀抱。  
“刚。”  
堂本刚闻声抬起头，看着堂本光一温柔的笑容，轻柔的吻在自己的额头上。  
“我也会想你的。”

两个月后的荷兰。  
独自一人在机场等待着短信那头的人，堂本刚紧张的张望着，直到熟悉的身影出现，撒开步子跑过去飞扑进那人的怀抱。  
“光一——！”堂本刚开心的抱着他跳着，“你真的来了！”  
“我还会骗你吗。”堂本光一抱起人的身子转了一圈，因为是在阿姆斯特丹，周围有很多像他们这样热情相拥的人，他已经准备好了一切，在堂本刚更为熟悉的环境，在他满心欢喜喜悦至极的时候——  
堂本光一松开手，单膝跪下。

我不会再放你走了。

手中的盒子几乎在打开的那一瞬，堂本刚就毫不犹豫的说了愿意。  
带着笑意的看着对方给自己细心地戴上指环，他迫不及待的搂住对方深情的亲吻他。

久等了，我的爱人。  
一如既往地，我此时此刻也是如此深爱着你。


End file.
